A Mother's Triumph
by Izillama
Summary: So, here's the question; does Inuyasha's mother have a story? Is hers, the story of a woman that bore our favorite hanyou, a story worth telling? PLEASE READ and find out!
1. Birth

Disclaimer- No matter how much I want to, no matter how much I beg and plead, no matter how many times I apply for him at the IAI (International Association of Inuyasha)… they _won't_ give him to me!

Notes- All right, so this is an odd topic. Inuyasha's mother. Really we only see her in a few brief clips throughout the series, no? So I thought I would write a fic about her… because there probably aren't many. Oddly enough, Inuyasha is telling this story and he's using a very mature, poetic voice (go figure). For those of you out there that haven't heard Inuyasha use five curses in the same sentence, this is NOT how he talks! Anyway and otherwise, I consider this one of my better pieces. It's very graphic and lyrical while not having as much eroticism as I usually use in my work. For those of you that are looking for a lemon, you'll be disappointed… just so you know. So, I hope everyone has as much a good time reading this as I had writing it!

A Mother's Triumph 

_The evening was full of blissful peace on the night I was born, contrary to popular belief. The crickets had been singing their happy song and the fireflies danced, oblivious to the fact that I was about to come into this world. My mother had been in her apartment at that time. She had been brushing her long, dark hair and thinking of names for me as I kicked within her. I wanted out, and she knew it! But she laughed and said to me, "Not yet, little one." And so, I lay in wait for the membrane surrounding me to break and for me to be able to leave my sultry prison. A little before my mother had gone to bed, she had peeked out the door, sliding it open nervously and letting in the cool spring air. She saw my father, still quite awake and sweating profusely, sparring with one of his underlings. My older brother Sesshomoaru, then about seven years old, looked on and smelled the air as my mother peeked out of her room. He looked at her with hateful eyes, and then back to our father. My mother recoiled silently and crawled into bed, "Be born soon, little one. I'm in dire need of a friend." And soon, she got her wish._

_A few hours before the dawn, her water broke and she alerted her handmaidens with a muffled scream. They immediately surrounded her, and my father was notified. As he looked on to my mother giving birth, a blood red sun rose, filling the sky with unearthly redness. Then, just as the morning turned pink, I was born and my mother was exhausted. She lay in her bed, covered in the fluids of my birth, smiling contently. Her hair was matted from the struggle, but I suppose she had been beautiful to my father all the same. As soon as I was cleaned and wrapped, my silver-white hair freed from its stickiness and my tiny ears allowed to stand up on their own, my father took me from the nurse and held me for all to see. He looked at me and smiled secretively. Then, he nodded to my mother, as if commending her on having birthed me. "I like this one. He will make a good heir to my fortunes." Then, he crouched down to my mother and handed me to her, "Take excellent care of him… and yourself as well. Tonight, we will feast." Then, he left, followed closely by his best lords and his wife as well. However, Sesshomoaru stayed behind and looked at me closely, leaning in towards my mother to have a better look. Then, he said quite icily, "He's a half-demon. And I didn't ask for a brother."_

That evening, even though I didn't know it or care, there was a feast in mine and my mother's honor. Still pale from childbirth, she sat in a loose-fitting kimono next to my father, who sat at the head of the table. His wife sat next to him, and Sesshomoaru next to her. Now, let me tell you a bit about my family before I go on.

_My father, stepmother, and brother are all full-blooded demons. They're dog demons and, when provoked, all could turn into a gigantic dog and, well, wreak havoc. But, by some magical spell, the three of them were able to stay in a humanlike form. I liked my father the best of the three of them. He was very tall with waist-long silver hair and pointed ears in his human form. He had lime green eyes and milk white skin, and his claws were long and sharp, indicative of his high rank as overlord of all this land. But, what I liked the most about him, was the blue crescent moon that sat high on his brow. It curved elegantly and I often came to see my own mother tracing it playfully whenever she was within reach of my father. Sesshomoaru's mother, my father's wife, was very regal looking as well and, despite the hauteur of her features and the look that was forever on her face of someone that had just been presented with a foul smell, I guess you could say she was lovely. Her hair was silver-blue and, when left down, reached well past her waist. But, more often then not, it was up in some sort of classic geisha style. Her eyes were yellow and, when she smiled, she pressed her lips together in a pretty little rose bud, concealing her emotions from everyone. Her claws here longer than my fathers, and often dyed with special inks, and she had a moon shape on her head as well, though not nearly as elegant, or as blue. Then, there was my brother that, to this day, I despise. He was seven years older than me and took after his mother in looks, but with my father's hair. He wasn't very muscular, but his looks were refined beyond comparison and he was worthy of the title, prince. And, before I forget her, since this story is after all, hers, there was my mother. She was a human, to start off with. And so, she looked like one. Her eyes were lovely and almond shaped, and she had very long black hair, which she kept down as a sign of her lowly status as my father's mistress. But, unlike my stepmother, who wore elaborate kimono every day, at least my mother was _made_ for the robes. My mother was on, I guess you could say, the full side. While her breasts were round and full and her stomach muscular and strong from her days as a peasant, Sesshomoaru's mother was stick-like in comparison, and that's all there is to it._

_So here my family sat that night, feasting heartily on roasts of all sorts and drinking sake to their hearts content, when it was time for the naming ceremony. At this point, I hadn't yet been in the room, and my nurse brought me in, dressed in a white and silver robe to show I was a newborn and, thus, innocent. This ceremony was traditional among us dog-demons. Before a large audience, the mother and father, plus elders and priests and priestesses, decide on a name for the newborn. It was an exciting time, and people couldn't wait to welcome the new demon into the world. I was now handed to my mother, who held me as the first "wiseman" came forward. This "things" name was Jaken and, to this day, I hate him. He's about a foot tall and looks like a frog. He is also Sesshomoaru's trainer and guardian. Jaken walked up to the table that night and stared at me with some difficulty (the table was taller than he was). He nodded, "Yes, just as Lord Sesshomoaru told me. He' s a half demon." "And what, pray tell, would he be besides a half demon?" My father had asked this and Jaken recoiled quickly, bowing low, "Forgive my blunt statement, my liege! I merely wished to state the obvious so as to…" "Jaken. Continue." "Yes, my lord." This was what I liked about my father; how much power he had over people. No matter what he had to say to a person, they listened. Now, Jaken looked at me more closely and nodded, "Lord Inumoaru, perhaps this pup would be best suited for a name that is comprised of that of his two parents?" When my father looked at him coldly, the toad gulped nervously and recoiled again, "Um… right. So, that is all I have to say, my lord." Then, he bowed his head and scurried to the back of the room. My father looked at me for a moment now, and then he indicated with his hand that the next person to come forward, should. A priest by the name of Miroranai came forward next with his son, Mikaru in tow. They bowed low before my father and I was handed to the eldest of the two. They were the only two humans present at the feast that night, besides my mother. Both of them had been called on especially for this ceremony from very far away, because they had once been friends with my father, and he would trust them with his life (that, of which, was immortal). I also found it interesting that everyone in their family had names that began with the same two letters, M and I. When the father was done handling me, I was handed over to his son. And then, I was given back to my mother and bowed to. The father spoke, "He will be a very strong, healthy half-breed. And, I believe his name should begin the same as yours, Inumoaru-san. It should begin with Inu." And then, bowing again, they backed away and took their seat at the back of the room, away from all that would dare to eat them. My father nodded now and the next person came forward. And this was how it went on for what seemed like hours. Many demons from across my father's domain came forward to greet me and make suggestions for my name. And then, my father would curtly nod them away. My mother was getting tired by then, but I was still quite awake and full of wonder at being handled so much. So finally, the last guest came forward. Well, he _hopped_ forward. His name was Myouga… a flea. He was a small thing, barely bigger than my little finger's thickness. But he came all the same, dressed in miniscule clothes and nodding his tiny head. The first thing he did though, was hop onto my chest and suck some of my blood, which he criticized like a connoisseur of fine sake. I had screamed at this, but he was done in a second and sitting before my father and speaking in a voice that seemed much too big for such a small creature. He bowed his head, "There is much iron in this one's blood. But I can also taste some of your own, my lord. So I would say he's gone equal both ways. He's quite dog-like as well, and I can see the looks that he's gotten from both of you. But, I sense a deep-rooted demon within him, which must be suppressed later in life. And so, I agree that his name should begin with Inu, our word for dog. But also, that it should be followed boldly with the recognition of his demon side; yasha, our word for demon. Thus, it would make sense to name him Inu-yasha, my lord, and hope that he never takes it to heart." And then, he bowed his head one last time and hopped away, despite the fact that my father hadn't asked him to do so. Myouga and my father had been friends for centuries, so Myouga could get away with being rude to his master. My father, Inumoaru, trusted Myouga greatly. And so, now that they had gotten all the suggestions out of the way (it had been suggested that I be called Chottoinu (little dog), Bishoujoyasha (pretty boy demon), Kazeki (wind spirit), Kawaiki (cute spirit), Ningeninu (human dog), Hanyou (half demon), and Sorayoukai (sky demon)) it was time for my parents to make a decision. My mother and father leaned together and spoke in hushed tone, so low that my newborn years couldn't hear what was going on only a foot above my head. And then, my father stood and spread his hands, "And so it shall be! Our new born son shall be named Inuyasha!"_


	2. Love

Quickly, I ran towards my mother's apartment. Past the paths of fallen cherry blossoms and leaping deftly from rock to rock in the pond. Then, soon, I was to be by her side. My mother sat on the veranda outside of her room, sipping tea that the servants had given her, and I ran to her side, eyes wide with excitement. She laughed as she saw my face, and put down her teacup slowly, "What is it, little one?" My seven-year-old body could barely contain its excitement, "Mother! Mother, guess what Sesshomoaru just told me!" Like all those other times when I mentioned my brother's name, her face got dark. But she nodded all the same, "What? What did Sesshomoaru just tell you?" I drew in a breath, "He said that father is hosting a festival next week, and all the demon's in the land are invited!" I didn't know why at the time, but my mother's face paled and she bowed her head, "As his lordship commands." Then, she went back to sipping her tea. "Mother, don't you like festivals?" I was confused. The definition of festivals in my mind was a fun gathering of many people. My mother had taken me to many human ones (though she always made me wear a cloak or a hat to cover my ears and hair) and I always found them fun. Didn't _she_? "Inuyasha?" "Yes, mother?" I waited for a long time for her answer, which was given to me with a smile, "I look forward to going to the festival with you."

That evening, I raided my clothing within mine and my mother's apartment, looking for just the right outfit for the festival. I was so excited! I loved festivals… they were so happy and joyous, and I loved everything about them from the food to the music… and even to the games and prizes one could win. As I looked through my clothes, I suddenly heard the door open a bit and a familiar voice sounded, "What are you _doing_, Lord Inuyasha?" I laughed, like so many other times that Myouga had called me "lord". I turned to the flea and knelt down so that I could speak to him on a closer level, "I'm preparing for the festival!" He cocked his head and asked, "But the festival is still a week away, is it not?" I nodded, "Yes, but I want to be _ready_!" Just as Jaken had been assigned to Sesshomoaru at birth, Myouga had soon been assigned to me. Though he annoyed me sometimes (especially when it was time to stop training and start studying), I still admired him greatly. "Lord Inuyasha, why do you look forward to the festival?" "Because they're fun. And _stop_ calling me _lord_!" I laughed again after this and stood up, 'I'll find something… and I'll be ready!'

Of course, as I made my preparations, my mother was making _hers_. I later heard from various sources (palace guards, servants, cooks…) what went on that evening in my father's chambers. I wasn't there, though, so I don't know if this is really accurate. Supposedly, after I was safely inside of our room, being looked over by Myouga, my mother had sought to speak to my father. Timidly, she crept into the palace, past the elegant rooms filled with so much richness, and right outside of my father's room. But, before she could knock, he smelled her, "Please, Nayama-dono, do not hesitate to enter my chamber." But she did and, heart pounding, she entered his room, kowtowing immediately before even laying eyes on him. She bowed low, her fingers delicately sweeping the floor and he smiled at her honest prostration, "You may rise." And so she did, being careful not to sit up too tall in fear of appearing taller than he.

Granted, I should probably tell you what's going on and how my mother and father even got together. Afterall, it's not normal for a demon to take a liking to a _human_. Actually, to tell you the plain and blunt truth, my mother was stolen. Well… not by my father. You see, when she was younger, about maybe fourteen, a band of cruel men entered my mother's home village and pillaged everything they could get their greedy hands on; treasure and women included. My mother, being the most lovely of all the women, was the first one they grabbed, placing her roughly astride a horse with another man and being rode away. Though she fought however, she could not make it away and she, as well as ten other women were taken. Later that evening, while enduring the pain of being tied to stakes in the men's encampment, _those_ men were bombarded by a small army and killed. The women then, including my mother, were made to march for miles to the north with no break, food, or water. And, after three days of this, four of the women had either died or been left to die. Luckily, none of them were my mother. On the fourth day, the soldiers became restless and decided to have some fun with the remaining women. They brutally murdered three of them, leaving their corpses to dry on a mountaintop, and then went to force themselves on the four women that remained. They had let the women go, daring them to run, but they had underestimated my mother's strength, and she soon had lost them, leaving her fellow women behind, much to her displeasure. But, though she felt guilty, she knew that she _had_ to get away! For days she wandered, not even noticing that she had finally traveled hundreds of miles from her home. And, when she could go no further, she collapsed from starvation within an unknown domain.

Lucky for her… lucky for _me_… my father just happened to be out for a run that day. He was in his giant dog demon form and, when he found the little bit of my mother that was left, he was intrigued. How could such a young girl have traveled such a long way from the south? And, he _knew_ that she was from the south because of her smell and clothing, which was by now tattered and exposing herself to the world. Deciding to salvage her, he gently picked her up in his teeth and brought her back to his palace. Of course, when she woke up in such luxury, she screamed. And my father, thinking that she was being murdered, rushed into the room, sword at the ready. And, it was love at first sight. I can only imagine how they must have looked at each other; my father in his rich clothing of silk and gold and my mother in virtually nothing. Both must have looked completely _scrumptious_ to each other! So, after a little persuading, my father got my mother to stay with him, even though he was already married. Today, I realize what was meant when I heard that she became a "servant" to him. And so (through her "servitude") I came about. But no one's complaining. I exist now, right?

"My liege. Inuyasha has informed me that you are to hold a festival in the coming week?" My mother had asked this demurely, practicing proper etiquette by holding her fan up in a coquettish way to hide part of her face. My father nodded, "Yes, I'm sure he'll be quite pleased with it, too. I've ordered the greatest performers in my domain to entertain." "And they will be…?" "Demon, of course." She nodded, "I see…" He could smell something in the air from her now; a kind of disappointment, almost, "You are not pleased?" She sighed, "My liege, I fear for my son. Yesterday, your courtesan's were playing with their ball and, when it happened to stray and Inuyasha went to retrieve it, they walked off as if his being a half-demon was _contagious_! He then asked me what it meant to be a half-demon, and I found it so hard to answer. I fear that, perhaps…" My father sat up so suddenly now, that he half scared my mother to death. Then, he leaned over and caressed her cheek, "My dear Nayama, do not worry so. Nothing will happen to our son on _my_ watch. However, I must ask if you your_self_ feel comfortable. I know you've had some bad experiences in the past…" My mother just smiled now and bowed her head, "No. My concern was only for Inuyasha. My life is meaningless, so long as his endures." At this, my father growled low in this throat out of lust and leaned forward, rubbing his nose affectionately with that of my mother before taking her mouth to his.

And this was, of course, where all of my "sources" cut off their story, saying that it was not appropriate for little ears.


	3. Fight

Sesshomoaru was a _bastard_ that never knew when to stop. Yes, he was the one that informed be about the festival. However, I still could not help feeling a certain dislike towards him though, at the time, I knew no hate. I believe that, perhaps, it was in lessons one day that he threw me over the edge. All week, thus far, he had been taunting me about my being a half-demon, along with saying various words that were elusive to my vocabulary. Lessons, that day, were sparring. Normally, I would have fought one of the weaker children of the courtesans. However, that day Sesshomoaru had promptly insisted _he_ would be my opponent, and we were soon at our mark and ready to begin. His smile, which I _loathe_ today, haunted my dreams thereafter.

At the sound of he bell we were off, and I was soon found upon the ground, writhing as my _dear_ brother wrestled my arm behind my back. The overseeing courtesan, after giving a quick laugh at my dilemma, asked, "Inuyasha. Do you wish to forfeit?" I didn't know. I was too busy having my brain cells killed from lack of oxygen. "Inuyasha! Do well, sweetie." Mother. She stood on a nearby veranda then watching us fight. For some reason or another, she seemed both pale and flushed at the same time. Her handmaidens, stupid human women with nothing better to do than nit-pick, tried to console her, "M'lady, your son will be fine. But you require rest. Please, let us escort you to your apartment." But she wouldn't have anything of it. We locked eyes for a minute and I saw her sadly smile. I knew that I had to beat Sesshomoaru and make her happy!

"Well now, little brother, how about we try something new?" Just then, he grabbed my ears which, at the time, were still weak to the touch, and pulled. Yelling, I thrashed about as he proceeded to try and rip my poor members from my head. My mother, seeing this, went to step forward. But she was politely held back by her handmaiden, Suya, and retreated to the depths of shadows. Takani, another one of her handmaidens, then stepped forward, first bidding, then pleading, "Please, Sesshomoaru, let your brother be." But he wouldn't have it, and he didn't even listen to her. Just then, though Sesshomoaru held tight to my ears, his poisoned claws were suddenly at my throat, "Say mercy." I growled, doing my best to spit at him, "No!" Feeling his claws mildly piece my skin, he threatened again, "Say _mercy_." "No!" "Insolent fool!"

Upon shutting my eyes, I _heard_ his claws dig into tender skin and promptly smelled blood; _human_ bloodOpening my amber orbs and coming back to the light of day, I gasped and pulled away from my brother. He had pierced my mother's hand, which had only tried to protect me! "Mother!" She smiled forcedly and I saw Sesshomoaru visibly smirk, "It's all right, Inuyasha. My hand will be fine." Though hating to do so in front of my brother, I began to cry. "Nayama? What's happened here?" Hearing the commanding voice of my father through the crowd, all of us dropped obediently to our knees; save my mother, who fell. Father caught her, asking again, "Nayama? What's _happened here_." She smiled, saying weakly, "Nothing, Inumoaru-kun. The boys were only playing, that they were." Then, she passed out.

I smile and cry on that memory as it hides in the shadows. Being so young, Sesshomoaru's poisoned claws could not kill her. However, for the short time thereafter she was alive, that hand was paralyzed. That hand, which had only wanted to protect _me_.

My brother was in quite a bit of trouble after that. Father, having never yelled before at his firstborn son, actually proceeded to reprimand him, whipping him harshly with a willow branch. I watched as father did this, and the look of hatred that Sesshomoaru threw at me was one of pure loathing. Meanwhile, mother was put to bed for many days thereafter. The poison of my brother's claws slowly spread through her weak immune system until it was diluted enough not to harm her. But, even then, my father made her rest right up until the day before the festival.

On this day, we were made to bathe. Saying silent prayers for strength and patience, the servants rounded both my brother and I up and marched us out to the hot springs near our home, though we did this at separate times so as to keep us apart. Sesshomoaru went first, and then it was my turn. Laughing at me for how ridiculous I must have looked, the servants made me sit within the water as they scrubbed my silver hair vigorously to free the dirt from it. Mud, sweat, and blood, which had been caked on me for weeks now, slowly washed off into the water, and I was almost sad to see it go. When they were done, they robed me in a silk yukata and threw away my ripped and dirty, ill smelling training uniform, laughing at me heartily when I asked what I was to wear. I had very little other clothing. Grumpily, they marched me back to the house, and I had to endure a few seconds of the arrogant smile that was Sesshomoaru's before retreating back to mine and my mother's apartment. But, unlike I had thought, she was not alone.

As soon as I walked in the door, I saw my father hastily pull away from my mother and stand up. She sat on her futon and, looking flushed, quickly retying her kimono around her bosom. I paid it no attention, for my father had begun to smile, "Inuyasha-chan, did you have a good bath?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Not at all, father. And they threw out my clothes." I had added this last part with humility, and he laughed; not at me but at the tone of my statement, "Yes, well, you were in need of new festival clothing anyway, no? Nayama-dono? Would you like to give it to him, or shall I?" She bowed her head and smiled, something about the formal way that she normally treated my father missing, "I shall Inumoaru-kun. I shall." Then, she slowly got to her feet and walked into an adjoining apartment. I watched her go then looked back to my father. It was odd, but he suddenly struck me as very old. I could see the shadows of the wrinkles on his face and I wondered if, perhaps, he wasn't as immortal as I had once thought.

Mother returned a few moments later, first bidding me to shut my eyes. I quickly complied, covering them with my small, clawed hands. I heard mother and father unwrapping something, then heard my mother's soft voice, "Inu-chan. You may look now." Slowly I opened my eyes and drew in a breath, "Oh…" Between the two of them, they held up a new outfit, which was bright red. It consisted of billowing red hakama pants, a plain white kimono top, and a red kimono top of an odd cut with wide sleeves. My mother smiled, "This is an early birthday present, Inu-chan. You can wear it to the festival tomorrow." Now, my father took the outfit from her and knelt down next to me with it, "It should suit you a little better than what we've been making you wear. It's made from the fur of a fire-rat, and the material's quite strong. It will grow with you. Yes, much more becoming of a young man." Then, he stripped me of my yukata and helped me into this new outfit. All the while, mother looked on and couldn't appear more proud. I felt my father's fingers as they brushed over my skin to tie everything in place, and I realized that the two of us had never been this close. Except for when I was a baby, I suppose, he had never held me. When he was done, he stood back to admire the effect. I, myself, was looking down. The fabric was heavier than what I was used to, but it made me feel strangely safe. The wide sleeves reached to my knees, and I momentarily delighted in waving my arms around like wings while smiling. Again, my father laughed then suddenly looked down at his chest. He smirked and pulled at Myouga, who had found this the perfect time to grab a snack. Holding the little flea up to the light, he smiled, "Myouga? What do you think of Inuyasha's new garb?" Myouga struggled out of my father's grasp and sat on his hand, "It's very handsome, Lord Inumoaru. Very handsome indeed."

And so, that is how I came to own the very same outfit that I have today for, indeed, the fabric did grow with me. And, also indeed, it was stronger than any suit of armor.


	4. Festival

When one waits for something and marks off the days on his calendar and wishes every day for it to arrive, time has a steadfast way of slowing down. It was in that way that the festival came to me. I watched every day up until the glorious day of carnival as the field outside of out castle was transformed into a fairground. Booths were erected to house the many different types of food and games. Colorful banners were posted everywhere to keep up an absolute air of cheeriness. A stage was set up with a backdrop of golden silk for plays and performances, and actors and actresses from across the land pulled up their wagons behind it; the pedestal of all things magical. I watched from my apartment in the castle, sitting in front of my mother as she brushed out my long silver hair; a favorite hobby of hers. She ran the brush from root to tip, being as careful as could be of my ears. It was a girlish pastime, but I loved it all the same. Any time I spent with my mother was welcome. And it was in this way that I watched the fair come to life. On the night before it opened, father came to our apartment and took mother's hand, saying that he wanted her to see the grounds. He told me to go to sleep and then he left with her. I waited up, though, not being able to shut my eyes until she was back with me. They didn't return until close to midnight, disheveled and exhausted, their clothing tied much looser than before.

I awoke my mother early with the smell of soft bread and steaming tea. She smiled at me as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up on her futon, "Inuyasha? What is this for?" I grinned at her, proud of my thoughts, "I brought you breakfast so that we can get to the festival earlier!" Mother laughed at this, then nodded, gratefully accepting the meager meal I had given her. Then, as she ate, I scurried over to the room where she kept her kimono's and picked out my favorite; a many layered robe consisting of many colors and many flowers. Carefully, I picked it up and brought it in to her, "Mother! You should wear this today! It is a happy outfit!" She smiled, clapping her hands, "Oh, of course! That is a _fine_ outfit for today." And then, she patted me between the ears and told me to go tell her handmaidens she was awake. Mother needed much help every morning to get into each of her elaborate kimono and, of course, the one I had chosen required the most help of all.

After finding Suya and alerting her to my mother's being awake, I began to haunt the fairgrounds. Since it was still early, there weren't many people around. The majority of the inhabitants were demons setting up shop in booths. There were also, oddly enough, a few humans walking around. Some of the actors were old samurai that my father had known, and a few human women were working food booths. Otherwise, the vast majority of the fair population, I knew, would be demon. However, it was odd. As I walked among the demon and human inhabitants of the carnival, I felt strangely repelled from both sides. It were as though every demon and human I passed were magnets and I the odd pole between. No one spoke to me or looked at me. It were as though I didn't exist. But really? How could one clad in bright red go so unnoticed?

A female scream awoke me from my question. Apparently, a male demon actor had chanced upon a human woman in a booth, asking her for food. Upon her telling him that the food was not yet ready, he had decided, in his hunger, to eat _her_. This, apparently, did not set well with the woman, who began carrying on in the worst way as he advanced. I cannot _stand_ seeing humans treated as such by demons. Similarly, I cannot stand good-natured demons to be feared by _humans_. I suppose it is the half-demon in me. I feel, I suppose, for both sides; the demon and the human. But, by neither side would I have ever, or will I ever, be accepted. I growled, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck begin to rise. My dog-ears pressed flat against my skull and, in my rage, I sprung. I attacked that bastardly demon with all my might, my sharp claws barely breaching his rock-hard skin, my pointed fangs scarcely making an indentation, my kicks barely fazing.

The demon merely laughed at me and wheeled, drawing back his _own_ clawed hand to strike me. Unflinching, I watched as it came. But then, the demon was gone. My father stood in its place, a gigantic white dog, what was left of the demon cracking in his mouth like a toothpick. For a moment, my amber eyes met his red ones, and I could _feel_ what he was saying, 'That was foolish, my son.' Then, in a blue white blaze, he shrunk down to his human-like form, still staring at me. I was speechless. The contempt with which he gazed at me was frightening and strange. My father loved me. Why that face?

I never got to ask for, at that moment, a carriage drawn by winged dragons flew from the sky and landed in front of my father. The door of it opened, and that green frog, Jaken, jumped from it and helped Sesshomoaru and his mother from the interior. My mother was behind him, and she was left to help herself. She looked pale, and I suspected that even that short amount of time that she had spent in the carriage with Sesshomoaru and his mother must have been dreadful. All the same, she gave me a smile, and I rushed forward to greet her.

My father stepped into my way. Once again, that look. Quickly, I got down on my knees and kowtowed as far as I dared, though not knowing what to say. "Father, please forgive me for whatever I have done." But he didn't seem to listen. Instead, he suddenly glanced far off, as if contemplating. Then, he looked back at me, "Inuyasha-chan. Come with me." And so, he began to walk off. I could feel Sesshomoaru's eyes bore into my back as I followed him, and I gave one fleeting glance at my mother. By she didn't return my gaze. Instead, she stood palely within the crowd of human-hating demons.

My father led me a little bit outside of the fairgrounds and, for a long time, didn't speak. I patiently waited, though I was getting a bit distressed at standing for such a long time in my heavy red outfit. And then, he slowly turned. His skin was getting gray. He looked at me seriously, but his gaze also contained some other aspects; love, humor, _pity_. All these things sent a chill down my spine and I felt as though I could never be warm again. Never again secure, safe. His teeth flashed as he spoke haunting words to me, "Inuyasha, I am getting old. I am getting tired. I am getting _weak_. These things I shall not hide from you. They cannot be hidden from Sesshomoaru. Or from my wife. But from your mother, Inuyasha, I have hidden it well, and she expects much more of me, especially now, than I could ever possibly provide for her. She does not see the fatigue. She does not sense it. Your mother is mortal… human. I love her with all my heart, and yet the protection that I've given her all these years is waning. I anticipate that my death draws nearer." At these words, I was shocked. My father? How could one so strong and mighty as him be getting weak? It made no sense, and I thought that he was about to smile and inform me that he was joking. But he wasn't. I knew it because he had called me Inuyasha. This was what he called me when he was serious. Otherwise, I was Inuyasha-_chan_.

I did not speak, but merely listened, "Inuyasha, what I just saw now… you were a fool. You know that you're not yet strong enough to take on a full-grown demon. I always ask you to _test_ your limits, not push them. What if I had not gotten there in time? What if you had been killed?" I looked down at my feet, "I would be dead, father, and there would be one less half-breed in the world." I felt the smack upon my face before I heard it, and I toppled over at the shock. My father had struck me? He practically yelled, "How can you say such things?! Do you know what would happen to your mother if you died? The only reason _she_ feels a need to live is to provide for _you_!" I drew in a breath. Was this true? "You are most likely the only reason she hasn't given up the will to live yet. Otherwise she, too, is very weak. Inuyasha, don't you understand? Your parents are _dying_." I covered my mouth with my clawed hand and my eyes went wide. What a horrible thing to hear at such a young age! My father must have realized my shock because his tone suddenly became lighter, "Inuyasha, that is why you need to _live_. In my absence, when that day will come, _you_ must protect your mother. Sesshomoaru and Kirinu-kun would most likely jump at the chance to destroy her. That is why you need to live. To follow out my wishes of, one day, helping to unite demons and humans. Your mother was the one that helped me mentally create the bridge between the two worlds; you. You must help your mother _live_."

I drew in a breath, "But father, I am too weak. I couldn't even save one human from one demon. Never mind many humans from many demons. My _mother_ from many demons." I was getting very scared and confused. A cold breeze swept through the clearing in which we stood and, once again, I saw my father. He was _old_. How long had my father been around? Hundreds and hundreds of years, I told myself. And he's not going to get any younger. What he had said to me, 'Your parents are dying' haunted me to the core. Slowly, I met his gaze and the wind died down. The world became deathly silent, and all he did was stare at me. For a moment, actually, I had the fleeting thought that he was staring at one of my eyes. Just one, as though it fascinated him. But then, he refocused on me as a whole, "Inuyasha… _chan_." I smiled a bit. "Don't let the fact that we are weakening worry you. We will both be around to see you grow into an adult. I promise. I _will_ train you to protect…" But at that moment, he abruptly stopped.

Father stared past me from where we had come from the clearing, and I saw his nose twitch. He was smelling something. "Father? What is it?" But all I heard was his horrible, deep-throated growl. And then, he took off, running terrible fast and leaving me in the clearing by myself. Something in his tone of growl made me panic, and I took off after him like a bolt. 'Father? Father, what's going on? What's happening? Is it mother?' And then, I smelled it too; blood.

The sickening scent of human blood and the sound of murderous screams erupted from the fairgrounds, and all I could do was run faster, hopping from patch of dirt to patch of dirt, practically flying. 'No, please let mother be ok!' I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong. I shouldn't go on. Whatever's happening at that fairground, I shouldn't see. But I had to look. And when I did, I felt like dying.


	5. Death

Human bodies, perhaps of all the humans that had been working at the festival, were strewn everywhere; slashed and mutilated. The ground was covered with a thick coat of shiny blood, and I watched as more and more of the liquid splashed over the grass at each of the human's pathetic movements to keep alive. Most were dead, but those that weren't lay with wide, horror-filled eyes. At the sight of me, many of them began to wail loud, and some even spat up blood from deep gnashes to their stomachs.

It stuck me as ominous that there were no demons around. It was mostly quiet, except for the occasional human scream from far off. It was a massacre. As I half walked, half ran through the grounds, I saw worse and worse horrors. Men and women slashed and left to die. A group of men with their arms and legs torn off and strewn about them; still alive but screaming blood. Many people had slit throats. Some people had large bites taken out of them. But most, now, were still alive and dying slowly. As I passed, they all wailed at me. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the demon's doing. I needed to find my mother.

The more humans that I passed, the more I began to fret for my mother. My father and I had stupidly left her alone with all of these demons! How could we? I began to feel lightheaded. What if she was dead? No! I couldn't think of something so horrible! But what if she _was_? What would I do? No! Stop thinking of it! "Mother! Mother!" I ran wildly. I needed to be by her side. I needed to see she was all right! That's it. Father must have smelled the blood and come to protect her! Why did I get the feeling I was wrong, though?

And then I saw. Up ahead, father, in his dog demon form, was standing his ground over what looked like a heap of bloody cloth. Lesser demons were trying to stab spears at it, but he angrily snapped at all of them to get away. He wouldn't budge an inch. I stopped at the edge of the ring of demons and tried me best to look. What was going on!? And then, someone suddenly grabbed me and lifted me, tucking my face into her shoulder, "Don't look. Don't try and see." I recognized that voice; Suya, one of mother's handmaidens.

But I had to know. "Please! Suya! What's going on!?" Her face was tearful as she quietly carried me away from the raucous. She did her best the keep my head from turning, "We must flee, Inu-chan. His lordship ordered it." "But what about _mother_?" A silence passed between us, then she hugged me, obviously trying to mimic a mother's embrace but doing a poor job, "Sh-she's _dead_."

And that was the end.

Suya and I hid in the forest with some of mother's other handmaidens for two whole days until everything had died down. And then, we had emerged and entered the castle grounds once more, fearful of our lives. Suya and the other handmaidens were all human, and the absence of human scent from the mass homicide at my home was alarming.

Still in denial over my mother being dead, I had quickly rushed to my father's apartment to find out the truth. As I entered, I stopped short and let out an involuntary squeak. My father, still bloody from the battle, knelt numbly over my mother's lifeless body. She was beginning to gray and her skin was beginning to shrink. Father told me that he had not placed mother on her funeral pyre as of yet because he was waiting for me.

The next day, dressed in a pure white kimono, mother's body was burned. I watched as her beautiful black hair sizzled and smoked from the licking of the flames, and she was slowly consumed due to her damp, decomposing corpse.

Father told me some facts of what happened.

He had gotten to the fairgrounds, and humans were being killed left and right. Immediately, he had run to his mistress, my mother, and found her in danger.

Apparently, and I never looked at her the same way again after I heard this, Kirinu, Sesshomoaru's mother, had actually been _protecting_ my mother when he had arrived. Sesshomoaru had been mortified by this.

Father had jumped over mother's slashed body to defend her, getting very hurt himself. He had told Suya to take me away.

According to father, mother's last words were, "I die but I triumph. Inuyasha… _lives_.

"Oh… gods…" Kagome sniffed and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. Sango coughed from all the crying she had begun to do, and Miroku sat in silence. Shippou whimpered loudly and Kilala showed visible tears. Inuyasha, silhouetted by the moonlight, shed a single drop.


End file.
